


a superior experience

by anissa_qiaolian



Series: Explicit May drabbles [5]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-12-01 22:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20916224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anissa_qiaolian/pseuds/anissa_qiaolian





	a superior experience

Melinda moaned as Minn-Erva’s fingers curled around her walls. Her lips, meanwhile, were on the other woman’s clit. She flicked Minn-Erva’s clit with her tongue and smoothly drank the wetness that steady dripped from her sex.

“I gotta say”, moaned Melinda as her orgasm rolled over her. “My last meeting with a Kree woman didn’t go so well. This is much better.”

Melinda clenched her thighs. Minn-Erva plunged another finger inside of her pussy. Her lips parted with pleasure as the second orgasm started to build up within her already, the first still making her come in short spurts. Her own slick arousal coated Minn-Erva’s entire palm, and her entrance into her pussy deepened with each thrust of her nimble blue fingers.

Minn-Erva didn’t stop fucking Melinda with her hand even after coming into Melinda’s mouth. Her fluid was clear and tasted the same as any Terran woman’s, to Melinda’s silent relief.

Melinda lost control of her body when a third and final orgasm shocked her core, and sent little spasms of pleasure-pain that made her toes curl within her boots.

Minn-Erva parted with a kiss and licked her fingers clean.

“Now you know the truth. No Kree woman is more superior than me.”


End file.
